


Let it Rain

by ciao-agnes (chauagnes)



Series: Winter is the warmest season [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, casually mentioned ulaanbaatar because I miss this place, english is not my first language so please be gentle, how do i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chauagnes/pseuds/ciao-agnes
Summary: But as long as he loves him soLet it rain, let it rain, let it rain





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BoredPsychopath_JC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredPsychopath_JC/gifts).



> Dedicated to one of the kindest souls I have the luck and pleasure and honour to know.Thanks for being awesome and thanks for existing :)

Vauxhall Bridge at a chilly midnight was quiet until it started pouring and the lighting began to flare.

Not a single soul was spotted on the road except a soggy quartermaster in his now all-wet parka.

Q usually loved rain because the soft pitter-patter could often manage to sooth his turbulent mind. Yet this time, the rain was battering. All he could feel at this bitterly cold moment were loneliness and a sense of discomfiture caused by the merciless downpour.

Showing no signs of stopping, the dense droplets of water were still pelting down. Frustratingly, the thoroughly soaked quartermaster who was desperately looking for a shelter in the heavy and unexpected rain just speeded up and sighed.

 

All of a sudden, the boffin felt a large hand had landed on his waist and the furious raindrops had ceased tapping on his messy mop of hair.

Startled, Q jumped a bit before realizing it was Bond, who was holding s black umbrella over their heads.  
The younger man let out a slightly surprising gasp. Then, his lips curved into a broad and genuine smile.

“ But why are you here, aren’t you supposed to be back tomorrow morning?” 

“ I took an earlier flight. What date’s today?”, a smirk appeared on Bond’s face.

Flummoxed, Q murmured, “ Well today’s … Shit! Today’s-.“ 

 

His words were interrupted by a sneeze. After assisting 005 for 36 hours non-stop on her perilous mission in Ulaanbaatar and a deluge, it was indeed not unreasonable for Q’s body to become unusually sensitive to frosty wind .

Bond made a little worrying frown, then gently pull away Q’s glasses, took out handkerchief to carefully wipe off the water on his fringes and eyelashes . He pulled Q even closer to himself, rubbing his hand on the boffin’s side in attempt to make him feel warmer. 

The rain kept spattering but somehow the weather was now less intolerable for Q. Shoulder to shoulder they walked on the way back home. Both Bond and Q didn’t say much, enjoying the comfortably silent company of each other, or occasionally exchanging chaste kisses under the black umbrella.

London at a rainy midnight was wintry. Yet, their hearts were warm.  
Soon, the rain became a drizzle. Q was no longer freezing and Bond’s hand had never left his side.

 

And this was how they began the day of their first wedding anniversary.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy winter everyone!  
> And here's an anecdote exclusively for those who are from Hong Kong (which I guess there aren't many actually)- The shitty writer of this work had a really strong urge to name this fic "What's so scary about rain"(其實落雨又有咩好怕喎) at the first place :P


End file.
